Skinny Love
by queenofthehearts
Summary: takes place after Maya confronted Cam. The scene in her room never happened. different way they got together!


**Different they get together! Read and review!**

It was after practice that Cam realized that he left his notebook in the music room. He asked Dallas, Owen and Luke to come with him after to school so he could retrieve it.

"So let me guess, you and chicken cutlet are over? The date didn't go so well?" Owen asked.

"Na, she only cared about hockey just like all the other girls at this school." Cam replied. They all nodded their heads.

"It's alright. Its not like she was anything special. You have girls lining up to be with you. It will all be alright." Dallas said as they turned the corner.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

All the boys stopped and listened. None of them heard a voice like this before. Though it was their style of music the voice was still enchanting. They all seemed captured by the haunted sadness the voice help.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

Cam soon began to realize that it was Maya's. The boys peeked into the music room. They could see that she was lost in the music. Her hands swiftly danced over the keys and she let tears fall from her stinging eyes. Tori and Tristan were in the right corner. They were signaling for them to stay. But to keep quiet.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

Maya was now choking on her sobs. She was trying to hold back but she felt so guilty and ashamed. She messed everything up with Campbell. She drove him right into someone else's arm.

Cam noticed that her glasses were off and her mind was deep in concentration. Soon he felt a vibration in his pocket he looked at it. Tori: this is about you. She wrote it for you. She doesn't know you're here so shut up and listen to what she has to say afterwards.

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

Maya's hand left the keys and the room was totally silent. None of the Ice Hounds moved. They were so surprised that she could sing like that. They knew she was talented at music but not at singing.

"So did you guys like it?" Maya asked. She never turned around to notice the hockey players behind her. "Guys I feel so guilty. I never meant to come off that I only like Cam for his hockey. I, I fucked everything up. But then again I don't think that he would ever want me. Look at me. I'm flat chested, a pancake. I'm ugly, I'm nothing special. Why would I even let myself to think that Cam was ever interested in me?" by this time her voice was cracking and tears were rolling down her face. Tori and Tristan ran to her side to comfort her.

It broke Cam's heart to see how much pain he actually caused her. How his words from this afternoon actually killed her. He had a plan, boy it was risky but he just had to do it.

He went up to Maya, wiped away some tears and grabbed her hand. He lead her away into the abandoned hall outside of the music room. He pinned her up against a locker and crotched a little so they were eye level. The Ice Hounds, Tori and Tristan all peeked their heads out of the room to see what was about to happen.

"Maya, this is all pretty new to me but I do want you. I want to be able to hold your hand in the halls and to kiss you whenever I want to. I want to be able to call you my Maya. I just…" he was lost for words. So he did the only thing that made sense at the time. He kissed her slowly. But then the innocence of the kiss was gone and the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his brown locks and his hands on her waist. They kissed each other like they were never going to see each other ever again. She broke the kiss, trying to blink away the new joyful tears that were threatening to spill form her eyes.

"All I want is you Cam." She replied. He kisses her softly and they proceeded to walk back to the group hand in hand.

That night neither one of them could wipe the stupid smiles on their faces. They also went to bed dreaming of each other.

**The next day**

Cam, Luke, Dallas and Owen all walked in. they all went straight to Maya's locker only to find that Maya was surrounded by all the puck bunnies. They all were so confused until the shrill voices hit them.

"You know Cam is just using you right? I mean, its what the hockey players do." One said.

"Yeah, and its not like his easy of the week is anything. Look at you. You poor girl, no boobs, no body. And let's face it. Your not that pretty either." One sneered.

"And plus, Dallas told me that Cam told him that he didn't think you guys are even in a relationship. You're nothing but a booty call. Sorry." One bitched.

When Maya lifted her head up and caught Cam's eye, he could see the hurt a betrayal in her eyes. Tears were spilling from her eyes. Before any of the Ice Hounds could utter a word she ran past them. All the puck bunnies snickered.

"Aw poor girl, she's crying." Said one. They all laughed.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but no one at this school tolerances bullshit like that. What the fuck is wrong with u? First she's a freshman, second you can't go around telling someone their flaws. Right now Maya's more perfect than all of you. And last, Maya means the world to me and I never said that shit to Dallas. Now if you excuse me I have to find my girlfriend. Goodbye sluts." Cam said than waved good-bye to them.

Cam found Maya crying in the garden. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look you don't have to believe me right now, but I did not say anything about you. I want you. My feelings having changed since the day I met you. I'm yours if you are mine. Only each other's. You are my girlfriend." He said. She was still crying but not because of sadness, only joy. She couldn't find the words so she just kissed him. It started off soft and sweet. But soon turned into tonsil hockey. Hot and sweaty. There was so much passion behind the both of them.

"Hey don't you two have a class to be in?" a teacher broke their kiss. They separated and ran to French class. Hand in hand.


End file.
